


Sorting Slytherin

by LBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Fear, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Poetry, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: “Forgive me, Hogwarts. There are but two ways I can share my voice, and they will not heed my songs. This divide has gone on too long.”The war is won, but all's not well. The Light is not free of prejudice, only the focus has changed. It all comes to a head with the Sorting Hat's new song; Sorting is all a matter of interpretation.





	Sorting Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to turn this into a full fic, but I'm not sure when that will happen. So for now you just get the Sorting Song. [edit: full fic now written, see end for link]
> 
> The idea is that, after the war, prejudice against Slytherin House is at an all-time high, with them also having lost their pre-War power. Seeing how dangerous the divide is getting - for both society and the individual students - the Hat takes matters into its own hands the only way it can; by Sorting every student into Slytherin until people get the the picture that someone is more than their House.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin"  
I hear the children cry;  
Every year the call grows louder,  
But no one asks them why.  
Why do they fear to bear the badge  
Of one of the Founders, four?  
They know it defines how others see them,  
They're 'evil Slytherins' forevermore.

"Please, you know I like to read  
"Ravenclaw will do."  
And searching through their memories  
I know this to be true.  
But fear it is, which drives their choice,  
Not desire to, knowledge, share.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin  
So I must send them there.

"I'm a hard worker, whatever it takes  
"You know I'll do my part."  
They're quick to prove the qualities  
Hufflepuff held to heart.  
But fear it is which drives their claim,  
They not yet, for loyalty, care.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So I must send them there.

"If you give me green, I'll turn you red  
"Set fire to your brim."  
The red and gold of Gryffindor  
They're pleading for within.  
But fear it is which drives their threat,  
Not courage, but despair  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So I must send them there.

No one asks for Slytherin  
They know what, there, they'd face.  
The scorn and ire of a whole world;  
Why would they, themselves, abase?  
It's not from fear they make their plans,  
But knowing life's not fair.  
And self-preservation is Slytherin,  
So they'll not let me send them there.

 

[Edit: Full fic available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233346/chapters/35331627)]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397270) by [MandyMyfanwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyMyfanwy/pseuds/MandyMyfanwy)




End file.
